Death Note: I See Dead People
by Akira Johnson
Summary: Yamamoto Sachi... is she living the life of an anime? Will her own curiosity lead her to her own death by her name being written in the Death Note? Why don't you clicky to find out?
1. Chapter 1

"This" means talking

"This" means talking.

'This' means thinking.

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT own any of the Death Note characters. They all belong to Takeshi Obata.**

Also, if you have not seen the entire anime or read the entire manga, I suggest you to not read this story. That is, unless you don't mind spoilers.

* * *

"YOOOO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!!"

"What if I told you, I don't wanna know what you really want... just shut up dammit. It's a freaking Sunday," you murmur.

You covered your head with your pillow. The song was bursting through your bedroom window.

'Why do they play this frikin song in this frikin country? It's frikin English…'

It wasn't everyday that you were pissed off at Japan for playing English songs.

"Ohayo (saying, "good morning" in a casual way)…Sachi-kun," your dad greeted as he barged into your room.

"I'm sleeping…," you answered.

"C'mon, do you really want to spend your last weekend day sleeping? C'mon, you're in Japan now. Enjoy it, before we have to go back," he stated.

"We're going to be here for a year…and you know it, too, Pops. We could be here even longer if we have to because of your job. Just let me be," you answered buried under your pillow.

You were here because of your dad's "business trip". It's not that it's not a business trip; it was just different than many others. It was more like a secret spy business trip. Not exactly a secret spy, more like a FBI business trip. Yup, that's exactly right. Your good ol' pops is an FBI agent. It was quite shocking to you, when you found your dad fast asleep one night with his badge seeping from his pocket. You're assuming it might have been on purpose so that only you knew about this secret. FBI agents aren't that careless about their identity. Your mom and you are probably the only people, who know, other than your dad himself and the agency, that he is related to any business with the FBI.

"Get up, smartass and take that pillow off your head. You're gonna suffocate yourself," he said sarcastically.

"I am not a smartass. If you haven't noticed I have more than just a butt," you said a matter-of-factly.

"Yup, you sure are half smartass and half immature brat," he stated as he chuckled out of your room.

"Smartass…immature brat…," you mocked under your breath as you moved the pillow off your head.

You sat up on your bed with your eyes still closed. You slowly opened your eyes.

'Frick it. It's too bright.'

You pushed the blanket off your legs and rubbed the top of your hair. You picked up the pony tail holder thing up from your pillow and slid your hand through the elastic onto your wrist. Your hair never seemed to stay in a pony tail when you sleep.

"It's too early," you mumbled.

"Let's go, Sachi. It's noon. Half of the day has gone past," your mom stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up," you answered.

"Ok, I'm heading out!" your dad said.

"But it's Sunday! You shouldn't be working," you shouted as you were looking through your closet for something to wear.

"There's someone important I'm looking for," he answered.

"Yeah, alright. Later, Dad, love ya," you said as you closed your closet door.

"Ok, Sweetie, bye!" he answered.

"Love you, Honey. I'll see you later," you hear him tell your mom.

You waltzed into the bathroom to take a shower. You turned both temperature knobs till the water was the temperature you liked. Then, you took off your clothes and got in the shower.

Once you finished, you put on your jean shorts, your red "peace is my religion" t-shirt, and a couple accessories, you brushed your teeth, brushed your hair and tied your wet, brunette, mid-back length hair up in a pony tail. You went to your room and took your cell phone off of your dresser near your bed and placed it inside your pocket. You took cell phone everywhere. Unlike your mom, you actually answered your phone. You then walked down the stairs to have some breakfast, or what was now considered lunch.

Downstairs, you picked up a note from your mom.

"Honey-

Went to the supermarket. Be back soon. There is still food in the fridge.

Love,

Mom"

You grabbed a box of Corn Flakes from the top of the fridge. Everything was the same as it was in the Untied States; just for the fact that you're surrounded by a different language. Not a big deal, your family is part Japanese and you grew up speaking _some_ Japanese. It couldn't be that bad living here. Although, you've been living here for a little longer than two months, you were still figuring out the real secrets of Japan. There has to be more to all the fashion statements in Tokyo; than just wearing and showing off all your wacky styles. Also, what's up with being so high-tech and stuff? It's cool and all, but the Untied States is WAY behind in technology, compared to Japan.

After pouring the milk into the cereal, you took a spoon from the silverware drawer and making your way through the maze of unpacked cardboard boxes; you finally plopped down in front of the T.V. You took the remote off the coffee table and turned on the television. All of a sudden a blast of music shocked you and made you jump. You accidentally spilled some milk on your leg.

"Lovely." you said to yourself, "Stupid frikin loud anime theme song…"

You used the end of your t-shirt and wiped your leg.

'Death Note? Looks interesting…'

"Wow…what an idiot. Stupid Light, dude…he's attempting to kill off criminals to help the world? How idiotic… and while doing that he kills 12 FBI agents…what was that about?" you say to yourself as you walk into the kitchen with your empty bowl.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! And all the boys don't know how to act. Yeah!" your cell phone rang.

You read the caller ID that said, "Mom".

'Probably calling to ask what I want from the grocery store.'

"Moshi-moshi?" you answered nonchalantly.

"S-sachi?" you heard your mom's voice quiver.

"Mom?? What's wrong? Did something happen?" you asked concerned.

"Sachi!" your mom cried, "Your… your dad…"

You heard weeps go through the line.

"What happened to Dad, Mom??" you questioned.

"I don't know what to say… I don't want to scare you, but h-he was found… dead…" you mom said.

You dropped your phone.

'What?'

It only took a moment before the statement, "he was found dead" hit you. Tears instantly came streaming down your face.

"Sachi?? Hello?? Sachi!?" you heard your mom yell.

"A-are you sure it's Dad?" you inquired as you picked up the phone.

"The Japanese Police Force called me… T-they confirmed it as… your Dad. They told me a man named, L, is currently investigating this crime. They say it might be part of this… "Kira case" they're working on. I'm going to the scene right now," your mom stated.

'Kira case? L?! It must simply be a coincidence.'

"Mom, did they say any other people died?" you asked.

"Sachi, your father…he was an agent-" she began.

"Mom, I know that! Just answer, did any other FBI agents die?" you questioned hastily.

"How did you… yes… 12 FBI agents died, including your father," she said sadly.

'Holy crap…I'm living the anime. Is this possible? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my FRICKING GOSH! Wait. No, the author of the anime could simply be basing the anime off of real life. Yes, that must be it, but how was I able to watch the episode before it really happening? Holy freakishly good god…'

"Did they confirm of what he died of?" you asked.

"No, they haven't yet. I'm on my way to meet the head police officer. I'm currently in a taxi," she answered.

"I'm coming," you said.

"No, it's too dangerous. What if there really is a killer? What would happen to you??" she said.

"Mom, I'm 19. If there really is a killer, I know his method. Don't ask how. I do. Please just tell me the address," you say.

"It's on the corner of -" you mom began.

"Once sec, Mom, gomen, …but there's another call… it says emergency on my caller id," you said, "Hold on."

You pressed the ok button to hold your mom's call and to answer the other.

"Moshi-moshi?" you answered.

"Yamamoto Sachi. Your father is Yamamoto Takuto," the voice said in English.

That's all for now! Until next time! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, to all of my fellow readers! I hope you guys like this story! This chapter contains both your's and L's point of view. Enjoy this next chappie! Memba to leave a review! Thanx!

Thank you to:  
Mischievous Wolf of Twilight for reviewing and favoriting  
and  
KaraxLavi13 for reviewing and alerting

Thank you you guys!! You are so sweet :D

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT own any of the Death Note characters. They all belong to Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**Your POV**

"Yamamoto Sachi. Your father is Yamamoto Takuto," the voice said in English.

'How does this guy know… wait. This is a strange voice that must be covered by a machine that won't allow me to detect his voice. It has to be either L or Kira… No, it has to be L. He would be the only one to actually look up the FBI agents' family background. Not only that, but he could probably gain that amount of information within a second's worth of time; knowing the ingenious L.'

"Hello, L," you said positively.

There was a short silence.

"I am contacting you because of the status of your father," the unfamiliar masculine and feminine mixed voice stated.

"I understand. Please continue," you said.

'Ok, he's obviously going to get me taken in for questioning… I can tell he's already suspicious of me. I can't just tell him, "Oh! Did you know…you're on an anime and it's broadcasted all throughout the Japan and probably Asia, maybe even the United States or the world! So everyone who watches this anime knows everything about the Kira case! The thing is that they don't know it's actually happening in real life!" I can _totally_ tell him that… I really don't think my name fits me anymore…'

A.N: Sachi means blessed/luck in Japanese.

"Your father, Yamamoto Takuto, died from a heart attack. As I thought, this is related to a case we are currently working on," he stated.

"The Kira case. Am I correct? It seems that this current rate, everyone one who tends to die of a heart attack is somehow related to the Kira case," you asked.

'How could Light Yagami be so stupid to make almost every kill a heart attack?'

"I have read your records, schooling and general, you are a one-of-a-kind genius. But this is beyond what you should know. This is confidential information. I will not inquire you about it. I am 76 percent sure that you know more than just this miniscule amount of information," he said.

'It's quite true…I _am_ graduating a university this year and I'm nineteen.'

"I'll tell you this; give me the address of where my father's body is. You can then plan a day where you can question me all you want," you answered.

'He's probably going to want a physical meeting. It makes sense for him to interrogate me. My dad was a FBI agent, which he probably suspects that I know that, too. I know about the Kira case. I might even cause him to suspect me as Kira.'

"Hmmm…that is a impressive idea. Your father's body is at the corner of Fuji and Sakura in Tokyo. A.N: These streets are not real. I just made them up. xD June the fifth, this is exactly two days away. Watari will come to your house to pick you up at exactly 2 A.M. that morning. This is to be certain that no one will be able to see where your destination will be. Be sure that no one in your household is to know about this conference.

"Hai," you answered.

"We shall meet on June the fifth, then. Until th-" he began.

"Sumimasen, to interrupt, but are you alone?" you asked.

"Possibly, why do you ask?" he said.

"I will no longer be known as Yamamoto Sachi. It is… Yama…guichi… S…ayomi. This is a name to keep in case Kira is among your team," you said.

'Wow...I am so amazing to come up with those names... Kristi Yamaguichi's last name and one of my friend's first name. That's just lovely.'

"I understand, until the fifth, Sayomi," he said.

"Hai, until the fifth, L," you answered.

You waited until he hung up. Then you switched back to the other line. You heard your mom weeping.

**L's POV**

"Hai, until the fifth, L," she answered.

I released my finger from the talking button on the micriphone, satisfied with the conversation. Something made me fill up with agreement with this girl. The only part that bothered me was the fact that she knows confidential information.

'Hmmm... she sounds so positive that it's me. I didn't even notify her that the one who was speaking to her was actually, in fact, L.'

"Ryuusaki, isn't this a bit too hasty of a move? Should you really be coordinating a physical meeting when this is the first time you've talked to this girl? You've never met her? Is that truly a safe move?" Watari consults from behind you.

"It's alright, Watari. This girl is literally harmless. I have all her background information. I'm just simply going to have a small interrogation with her; that is if she makes it through all the sensors in the entrance of the building. There is a 21 chance she might be Kira. I might even allow her to join the task force," I replied turning my swivel chair to face him.

"Could you locate Yamamoto Sachi's file so I can just referrer to it when I need to?" I said while turning back to face the screens, "While getting me that, could you also bring me some strawberry cake?"

"Hai, Ryuusaki-sama," Watari answers while walking off.

"Oh, Watari," I called.

"Hai, Ryuusaki-sama," he responded.

"Does this Yamamoto Sachi seem familiar? I feel like I've met her before," I said.

"Perhaps you've met her before at the orphanage," Watari answered.

"Yes, perhaps," I said.

'There's a 56 percent possibility…'

"Yammamoto Sachi… Yamaguichi Sayomi…," I mumbled under my breath.

**Your POV**

"Mom?? Mom?? I'm coming right now ok? I'll be there in a few minutes," you said.

"Sachi…" she weeped.

"In public I'm no longer Sachi. I'm Sayomi, ok? You are.. Tsukiko, ok? It's only for our safety. I'll explain later. I'll see you in a few," you said.

"Bye," she answered as she hung up.

A few more tears dripped from your eyes as you stuffed your cell phone into your pocket. You swiped them away before they reached your cheeks.

You grabbed your car keys from the kitchen counter, locked the front door, and ran to the garage, where the cars were supposed to be. You were quite disappointed when you discovered that both cars were taken.

'Shit! They're both taken. Crap! Now I gotta take the bike.'

You quickly grabbed your small backpack and replaced your phone's storage area, from your pocket to a pocket in the backpack. You threw the keys into your backpack. You slung the miniature sized blue backpack over your shoulders, rapidly clipped on your helmet and got on your bike. You made sure everything was locked in your house. You then left and pedaled your way to your Dad's corpse.

You pedaled as hard and as fast as you humanely could. Cars honked as you passed, but you didn't care. All that was on your mind was getting to your dad's body.

'Can't this frikin' contraption go any more rapidly?! They did make this to have faster transportation than your feet! Right now it won't go faster than a crippled man who's about to kick the bucket!'

You were only a few minutes away from your planned destination. Tears built up in your eyes and the wind blew them away. Everything you passed was a blur. Nothing mattered; there was no point for you to casually look at the landscape. All that took place in your heart was the tragedy that took place that morning.

'Crap it! Dad…why you? Why?'

The image of your dad in your mind was your absolute motivation to pedal harder. The last person you would imagine dead would be your dad. You couldn't imagine him just…just dying like that. Poof! He's dead…That's just not possible.

Once you made it to the corner of Fuji and Sakura you found yourself behind an entire mob of people. You leaned your bike against a wall and unclipped your helmet. You took off your helmet, but kept it in your hands.

"Excuse me," you said slightly pushing away the people you were walking past, "Mom!"

You caught the sight of your mom kneeling as close as the body they would allow her.

"M'am, please don't touch the body," an officer said.

"Oh my god, it's Dad. It really is Dad," you cried as you kneeled next to your mom.

You recognized the nose that was almost too big for his face, the small squinty eyes, and the face that smiled whenever you accomplished something. It was that face that made the angry face whenever you did something bad. Whenever you were scared, it was THAT face that comforted you. It was the face of your father.

You were just waiting for the moment he would open his eyes and say, "Haha! I got you this time, didn't I?"

But you positively knew within that he wouldn't play such a mean joke. The horrible thing about was his death was the fact that he died in pain. That caused you to hurt so much inside. You could never forgive anyone that made your dad die in pain.

'Yagami Light…I will bring you to justice.'

"Dad…" you wept, "Mom, c'mon. Let's be strong. You taught me that. Dad would want that, too."

A.N: Here comes the cheesiness…xD

"You've grown up so much, Sach…Sayomi," your mom said touching your cheek.

"Ok, everyone move out!" an officer said as they put your dad's body on a stretcher.

They covered his body with a black garbage bag-like material.

"Let's go, Mom. There's a café near here. Let's get something to drink," you said.

"Yagami-taicho speaking. Hai, L-san. I understand," a police officer said answering his phone.

That moment something triggered inside your head.

'L? Chief Yagami! He's head of the police task force. I remember…'

Your mom and you got up from your kneeling position. Just the second you turned around that police officer tapped you.

**L's POV**

I used my advanced technology that was set-up in front of me to contact Chief Yamgami. I typed in Yagami-san's name and clicked the button that would allow me to contact him.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Yagami-taichou speaking," he answered.

I pressed the button on my device, in front of me, that allowed me to speak directly to Yagami-san.

"Yagami-san, speak to a young girl about her father and about the conversation with me this morning. She has brunette hair that reaches mid-back, light brown eyes, most likely with her mother at the scene right now. Her name is…Yamaguichi Sayomi. I would like to know more about this girl. She seems to know some things about our Kira case. She might possibly be one of our Kira suspects," I informed.

"Hai, L-san. I understand," he answered.

"Goodbye," I said releasing the button.

**Your POV**

"Just like what I except from L, straight to the point," the chief said "Yamaguichi Sayomi?"

"Hai?" you answered.

"I am so sorry for your loss," he said to your mom and you.

Your mom just nodded her head understanding. You just looked down.

"I am Chief Yagami of the Japanese Police Task Force. I understand that you, Sayomi, had contact with L, this morning," he explained.

"Yes, I did," you replied.

Your mom looked at you, not quite understanding. You just look at her and gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

"Why don't we have this conversation at the café over there? I would like to hear the conversation, and I think we all would like some drinks," your mom suggested.

"Yes, of course," Chief Yagami said.

"Why don't you invite the rest of the task force also?" she said, "My treat."

"Hmmm…I don't know," he said looking back at this team.

A couple of them shrugged.

"Yes, why not?" he answered.

Yagami-san walked over to his fellow team mates. You kept an eye on him as he told his task force. That same brunette guy jumped and screamed when Yagami-san informed them of our meeting.

There were four task force members, including Yagami-san. One thing you noticed was that Light was not there.

'Are still at the train station, Light?'

Hmmmm… what would happen next? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! :) Knowing of what you guys think of my story would really make me happy! Check my friend's new song when you get the chance!! :) Type in youtube . com/ watch?vvheI5YzKTLY


End file.
